


【求RP点梗活动】5低语者

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 点梗人：@木耳_不好好学习节操就不好吃CP：魔苟斯//芬国昐风格：正剧结局：BE关键词：监禁、诱惑、精神play（最后一个词组直接放进文章有点奇怪，我能拆么？不会拆成四个单词的，其实没有这么吓人）字数：1984





	【求RP点梗活动】5低语者

【乐极生悲，盛极必衰。】

神明如此说道。

而我们，就站在这危险的峰顶，只要再往前一步就是悬崖绝壁。可哪怕我们回头，也只能被千刃万壑所囚。

【那还不如再往前一步，反正一样会摔，何苦逼着自己后退呢？】那位获释些许时日的大能者。

不！你只是想在**精神**上**监禁**我们的思维，不要把你的想法灌输给我！我从来都没有那么想过，住口！

【哈哈哈，懦弱的埃尔达啊，无能的芬威次子。你明明没有一丁点儿能耐，却敢妄称自己“睿智的芬威”、“至高统帅”？可笑——可笑！】磨人心神的轰鸣震得年轻的王子头晕脑胀。

这是我敬爱的父母为我所起之名，汝即便为神，也没有资格拿他们说笑！

【我可不是说笑，最受提里安城爱戴的王子。人民不这么想，他们只看到了你的表面，他们拥护你；你的手足不这么想，他向来只相信亲眼所见之物，他在嫉妒你。】

他嫉妒我什么？他是王长子，是诺多至高王——我的父亲，也是他的父亲——最爱的孩子，我妒忌他还差不多！

【呵呵，你说了，是你亲口说了的。】

是你在**诱惑**我！

【Nolofinwe Arakano, why don’t we start a game? Just** play** for fun. You say you want.】（→_→哈哈，全放进去了XD）

我绝不答应！

【别这么着急，我有得是耐心。】

滚！离我远点！

【不，我会在不远处看着、等着、低语着，直到你答应为止。】

————我是手滑虐了芬熊的分隔线————

“哥——哥！”现世的呼喊声终于让他摆脱了思维的囚牢，赫然映入眼帘的是自己亲弟弟Arafinwe那气急败坏的面容。

“什么事？”Nolofinwe发现自己单手撑着头，就着办公桌又睡着了。（我上课经常，这么_(:зゝ∠)_，老师我错了，我一定早点睡）

“城里又流言四起了，哥。我派人去调查了，可结果一无所获。” Arafinwe将自己手里的一摞文件掉了个头摆在了他面前，最上面的那张是最新的报告书，然而Nolofinwe现在一点也不想理睬这些事。

【流言止于智者，然无风不起浪。】

“哥，你最好现在就看一看这些。Curufinwe，哦伊尔贝蕾丝啊，他这次未免做得太过火了！”说罢，他便从衣襟的口袋里取出一份信函，用力铺在刷了漆的红木书桌上。印象里，这似乎是那个向来都傲视万物的家伙做的。次子接过三子手中滚烫的信纸。

“Curufinwe在暗中打造兵器，哥。”看到Nolofinwe终于有了些反应，Arafinwe急忙说。

【他在锻造长剑而非打磨宝石，他要披甲执锐而非常服休憩。你被表象所蒙蔽了，“睿智的芬威”。Curufinwe是个心胸狭窄之人，眼里容不下半粒沙子，更何况你和Arafinwe两颗钉子。起钉器早已紧握在他的手中，你打算怎么办呢？】

“还有谁知道此事。”提里安的王次子开口。

“很多人……很多朝内的高官都已知晓此事，”Arafinwe艰难地说，“我明明每天都在仔细地查，这件事今早都没人说起，可就刚刚那会儿。哥，你相信我，就是刚才，这事传遍了整个议会厅！”

【坏事千里传。】

“什么？！父亲他……”Nolofinwe记起父亲下午的日程安排正是某场会议。

“确实是有人在会上向父亲提出的质疑，父亲他坚决否认。”Arafinwe难以抑制自己的情绪，但尽量不让自己往坏处想。

“以前从未……”是啊，以前从未有过在会议厅上将问题矛头直指父亲的人出现。

“以前从未有过，”Arafinwe将哥哥的话接了下去，“可惜我当时并不在场，这封信函也是下属交给我的。”

“你认得这个字迹吗？”Nolofinwe抬头看向自己的手足。

【你认得，这是我的字迹。你明明知道，却不跟他们说。】

Arafinwe皱眉想了想道：“不，并不熟悉。城内人员众多，我们也无法断言这封信件出自谁之手。”

“你给别人看过？”Nolofinwe立刻捕捉到了弟弟口中一个不寻常的词。

“是的。”

“你明知道这是很不明智的行为！”Nolofinwe觉得自己确实有些动怒，这不像是Arafinwe平常会做的事。

【愤怒，这会毁了一切。不过倒是帮了我大忙。】

“可是……哥哥！难道你就一点都不为自己想想吗？！难道你都没有听到Curufinwe手下那些人在说什么吗？！难道爱戴你的大臣们窃窃私语你闻所未闻吗？！”金发的王子一时失控地大喊了出来，“抱……抱歉。”

【你知道，你知道他们在说什么。“滚，滚出去！茵迪丝的孩子，提里安是诺多族的宫殿，还轮不到你们插手！”“当心啊！弥瑞尔那骄傲的儿子从来就不怎么喜欢茵迪丝的孩子们。如今他势力壮大，还控制着他的父亲。要不了多久他就会把你们扫地出门，踢出图娜！”“二王子和三王子真是可怜，伊尔贝蕾丝啊，这真是造了什么孽啊！”“我敬爱的殿下，倾听我……”“听微臣一言……”“一句话……”“殿下……”“王啊！”】

“不必在意那些流言蜚语，事实摆在这里。时间一长，他们自会遗忘。”Nolofinwe整了整桌上的文件，低头研究起桌上的一道划痕。

Arafinwe听罢，愤而离开。“疯了，这座城都疯了！”

【没有人会遗忘，精灵的记忆是永恒的。】

我希望……或许时间能冲散他。（注意芬熊的用词！）

【你说的话，你自己都不信。】

烈焰灼烧的手掌遮住了他的眼睛，冰冷的刀锋抵在他的颈子上。黑暗，无尽的黑暗！

蛊惑的声音在他耳畔萦绕，黑色的毒烟仿佛是暧昧的气息。危险，犹如站立在峰顶塔尖！

【你若是说不，我现在便可取你性命。这把刀……是我从Curufinwe那儿拿的。之后，我便可找个最佳的观众席，来亲眼见证接下来的一切了。】（别问客服，为什么不可以去曼督斯那儿得知芬熊死于非命的真相哦_(:зゝ∠)_）

“我答应你。Just play for fun.”

骤火之战后，芬国昐站在安格班的大门前，回想着自己曾经说的那句话。


End file.
